1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheel fender for the wheels of trucks or semi-trailers and more particularly to the mounting mechanism for holding the wheel fender on a frame of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles such as trucks or semi-trailers of the type used to carry loaded containers mounted on the frame of the vehicle, have wheel fenders or casings which are rigidly secured to the vehicle frame. Typically, the wheel fenders are subject to twisting stresses when the truck is used on rough irregular surfaces such as landfill operations. Under adverse operating conditions, the frame of the vehicle is subjected to excess dynamic loads causing twisting and deformation of the frame. The wheel fenders, secured to the vehicle frame, are also exposed to distortion and twisting. During relative movement between the vehicle frame and the wheel fender, damage to the conventional fender and rigid mounting would result.